Episode Guide
="Zeke and Luther" (2009) More at IMDbPro »= ad feedbackSeason:1 | 2 | 3 | unknown Year:2009 | 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | unknown ---- Season 1 ---- Pilot Episode: Nigga-hut Junior 1 June 2009 '''Zeke and Luther are introduced to the audience, as well as all of the side characters including Frankie Arnold. Zeke and Luther show off their skateboarding skills, and Frankie is very impressed. He rewards them with waifu body pillows. Season 1, Episode 1: Bros Go Pro '''15 June 2009 Zeke and Luther get their first professional job when a mattress store hires them to do a skateboard jump as part of a promotional grand-opening stunt. Season 1, Episode 2: Donut Jockey 22 June 2009 The guys deliver donuts to earn money but Luther loses his donuts to some clever kids and one of Zeke's customers develops a serious crush on him. Season 1, Episode 3: Crash and Learn 29 June 2009 Kojo is blamed for the damage when Zeke and Luther accidentally fling themselves into Mr. Johnson's yard with a bungee cord, destroying his lawn ornaments. Season 1, Episode 4: Pilot 6 July 2009 Zeke and Luther come up with ambitious stunts to impress potential sponsors. Season 1, Episode 5: Cape Fear 13 July 2009 Zeke agrees to let Olivia design his signature look, but isn't impressed with what she comes up with; Ozzie steals Luther's helmet styling. Season 1, Episode 6: Skate Camp 20 July 2009 Zeke and Luther start a skateboarding camp for neighborhood kids, but their most difficult student turns out to be Ozzie. Ginger challenges a worthy adversary to a flute-off contest. Season 1, Episode 7: Luck Be a Rodent Tonight 27 July 2009 In an attempt to out-do Kojo and post the highest rated skateboarding clip on the Internet, Zeke and Luther hire Stinky Cast as their videographer. However, their only copy of the finished video is eaten by Luther's pet rat. Season 1, Episode 8: The Big Red Stacking Machine 3 August 2009 Zeke assumes Luther is as focused as he is on breaking the two-man butt-boarding record. However, the allure of potential fame and fortune diverts Luther's attention to a new sport. Season 1, Episode 9: Summer School 10 August 2009 In order to get out of summer school, Zeke challenges his algebra teacher - who was an avid skateboarder back in his youth - to a skate-off. Meanwhile, Stinky Cast uses his best dance moves to try to impress Ginger. Season 1, Episode 10: Haunted Board 5 October 2009 Zeke and Luther are stoked after they purchase El Ojo De Gato (The Eye of the Cat): a one-of-a-kind skateboard. But things get freaky when the board appears to have a mind of its own. Meanwhile, Ginger agrees to be part of Stinky Cast's Halloween costume if Stinky Cast can actually scare her. Season 1, Episode 11: Road Trip 19 October 2009 Zeke and Luther return from a visit to the birthplace of their favorite skateboarder, Tony Hawk, with an autographed pair of Tony's boxers. But they soon realize that it's impossible to share such a prized memento equally. Meanwhile, Ginger is worried that she has lost her prank-pulling mojo, so she digs deep to create her greatest practical joke. Season 1, Episode 12: Luther Leads 26 October 2009 Season 1, Episode 13: Soul Bucket 2 November 2009 Luther makes up a story to his grandmother that he is in a successful rock band, but when she wants his band to play at her birthday party, Luther and Zeke attempt to fake their way through a musical performance. Ginger tries to replace Poochie as her best friend. Season 1, Episode 14: Not My Sister's Keeper 9 November 2009 Season 1, Episode 15: Rollerdorks 16 November 2009 Season 1, Episode 16: Crash Dummies 23 November 2009 Season 1, Episode 17: Adventure Boy 30 November 2009 Season 1, Episode 18: I, Skatebot 4 January 2010 Season 1, Episode 19: Law and Boarder 18 January 2010 Season 1, Episode 20: A Very Hairy Problem 25 January 2010 Season 1, Episode 21: Skate Squad 1 February 2010 ---- Season 2 ---- Season 2, Episode 1: Zeke Jumps the Shark 15 March 2010 Season 2, Episode 2: Tall Stack of Waffles 22 March 2010 Season 2, Episode 3: Airheads 29 March 2010 Season 2, Episode 4: Luther Unleashed 5 April 2010 Season 2, Episode 5: Old Nasty 12 April 2010 Season 2, Episode 6: Double Crush 3 May 2010 Season 2, Episode 7: Plunk Hunting 10 May 2010 Season 2, Episode 8: Kojo BFF 17 May 2010 Season 2, Episode 9: One Strange Night 24 May 2010 Season 2, Episode 10: Luther Waffles and the Skateboard of Doom 21 June 2010 Season 2, Episode 11: Crouching Zeke, Dancing Luther 28 June 2010 Season 2, Episode 12: Luther Waffles: Skate Cop 7 May 2010 Season 2, Episode 13: Treasure 12 July 2010 Season 2, Episode 14: Rocket Men 19 July 2010 Season 2, Episode 15: Board in Class 26 July 2010 Season 2, Episode 16: Local Heroes 9 August 2010 Season 2, Episode 17: Super Shredder 16 August 2010 Season 2, Episode 18: Little Bro, Big Trouble 23 August 2010 Season 2, Episode 19: Robo-Luth 18 October 2010 Season 2, Episode 20: The Bro List 25 October 2010 Season 2, Episode 21: Seoul Bros 1 November 2010 Season 2, Episode 22: Ball of Trash 8 November 2010 Season 2, Episode 23: Sludge 15 November 2010 Season 2, Episode 24: Goin' Zoomin' 22 November 2010 Season 2, Episode 25: Bro-Ho-Ho 6 December 2010 Season 2, Episode 26: Episode #2.26 2010 ---- Season 3 ---- Season 3, Episode 1: Zeke's Last Ride 28 February 2011 A severe knee injury threatens Zeke's career. Season 3, Episode 2: The Unusual Suspects 7 March 2011 Season 3, Episode 3: Two Guys, a Car, and a Wild Bear 14 March 2011 Season 3, Episode 4: Hyp-Bro-Tized 28 March 2011 Season 3, Episode 5: Daredevils! 4 April 2011 Season 3, Episode 6: Sibling Rivalries 11 April 2011 Season 3, Episode 7: Luther Turns Four 18 April 2011 Season 3, Episode 8: Head of Skate 25 April 2011 Season 3, Episode 9: Zeke, Luther and Kojo Strike Gold 2 May 2011 Season 3, Episode 10: Zeke and Lu's New Crew 9 May 2011 Season 3, Episode 11: Skater Girl Island 23 May 2011 Season 3, Episode 12: DJ PJ 11 July 2011 Season 3, Episode 13: Trucky Cheese 18 July 2011 Season 3, Episode 14: Ice Heist, Baby 25 July 2011 Season 3, Episode 15: Skate Troopers 1 August 2011 Season 3, Episode 16: Bro, Where's Our Car? 8 August 2011 Season 3, Episode 17: Lie Hard 22 August 2011 Season 3, Episode 18: Accidental Hero 2011 Season 3, Episode 19: The Gingernator 3 October 2011 Season 3, Episode 20: Bro'd Trip 26 September 2011 Zeke and Luther get invited to participate in the Tempe Invitational, the biggest skate competition on the west coast... but first they have to get there. Season 3, Episode 21: Skate or Swim 5 March 2012 Season 3, Episode 22: Kojo Loses His Mojo 2011 Season 3, Episode 23: Kojo Loses His Mojo 19 March 2012 Season 3, Episode 23: Episode #3.23 2011 Season 3, Episode 24: Episode #3.24 19 March 2012 Season 3, Episode 25: Episode #3.25 31 October 2011 Season 3, Episode 26: Episode #3.26 7 November 2011 Season 3, Episode 27: Episode #3.27 ???? Season 3, Episode 28: Episode #3.28 ???? Season 3, Episode 29: Skate Video Awards 28 November 2011 ---- Unknown Season ---- Fence Fishing 23 April 2010 Inside Luther's Brain 12 March 2012 Lie Detector 23 June 2010 Meat Belt Run 10 November 2009 Sk8 Mile 2011 Staring Contest 12 February 2010 Category:Episodes Category:e